Snow White Queen
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: About the whole issue with Karasu during the Dark Tournament. YAOI, and a little HK at the end. Don't like it, don't read it!


**This fic is a little more serious than most of my others. Surprised, no? It is to the song Snow White Queen, by Evanescence. In the end there is a little bit of HK, so if you don't like it, go cry to your mommy.**

**This song fic was inspired by the song fic by I forgot who called I Love You I'll Kill You. It can be found at Haven for the Wayward Fangirl. **

_

* * *

_

_Stoplight lock the door_

_Don't look back _

_Undress in the dark _

_And hide from you _

_All of you

* * *

_

Kurama ran all the way back to the hotel room in terror. Night was falling. Reaching the hotel, Kurama chose to take the stairs to the room he and Hiei shared rather than the elevator; he really didn't wish to be in enclosed spaced at the moment.

Kurama gently pushed the door to his room open. It seemed Hiei had not returned from his training. Without bothering to turn on the light, Kurama shed his clothes and stepped into the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me _

_You don't know me

* * *

_

Karasu's words echoed in Kurama's head as the cold water pounded relentlessly on his back. He bit back a wave of tears when he recalled just what Karasu had told him.

* * *

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen _

_There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over _

_Soon I know you'll see _

_You're just like me _

_Don't scream anymore my love, _

'_Cause all I want is you

* * *

_

Kurama turned off the water and stepped out of the shower when he had regained sufficient control over himself. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, noticing that someone had turned the light on. So Hiei had come back from his training.

"Hn. Took you long enough."

"Yes, well," Kurama responded with a forced smile, "I've been a bit preoccupied recently."

"Oh?" Hiei politely looked away as Kurama dropped his towel and began the process of putting his pajamas on. "With what?"

"It's…" Kurama trailed off, seriously considering telling Hiei what had transpired between him and Karasu. "It's nothing." A fresh wave of tears flooded to Kurama's eyes and he was forced to turn away, preferring that Hiei not see him in his emotional state.

"Whatever." Hiei didn't believe him, but he knew better than to push it. He had known the fox for long enough to know when he wanted to talk and when he didn't. This was one of those times when Kurama didn't want to talk. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Kurama nodded in agreement and went around turning out the lights, then both demons crawled into their respective beds and fell asleep.

* * *

_Wake up in a dream _

_Frozen fear _

_All your hands on me _

_I can't scream _

_I can't scream!_

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me_

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep _

_I don't sleep

* * *

_

Hiei leaned over Kurama with a concerned look in his eyes as he thrashed around in his sleep. He was whimpering pitifully now, and Hiei could swear there were tears leaking from his eyes, but at least Kurama had stopped screaming, which was what had woke him up in the first place.

"Kurama." Hiei lightly shook the redhead's shoulder, but the contact, if anything frightened him more. Kurama's whimpering evolved into choked sobs and he raised his arms as if defending himself from something. Hiei reared back in alarm. _'Damn, what is he dreaming about that has him so scared?' _"Kurama!" Hiei said it a little louder this time, slapping him across the face as well.

Green eyes snapped open and Kurama rolled off the bed and away from Hiei, his hand reaching for his Rose Whip. He blinked in surprise when he realized it was Hiei before him and not Karasu. Kurama slowly lowered his whip and slid to the floor. "It was only a dream," he whispered, tilting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "It was nothing more than a horrible nightmare."

Hiei watched Kurama with narrow eyes. After a few moments of just staring, Hiei sat beside Kurama and asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

Kurama opened his eyes and glanced down at Hiei. How to tell him without actually _telling _him? Kurama pondered for a while, then finally decided on the truth. "I have to find a way to become the youko," he started off. "If I don't, Karasu will kill me in a most unpleasant way. That was what happened in my dream." _'That among other things,' _Kurama thought to the side.

* * *

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen _

_There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over _

_Soon I know you'll see _

_You're just like me _

_Don't scream anymore my love, _

'_Cause all I want is you

* * *

_

A rose shot out of the smokescreen Karasu had created and imbedded itself in the palm of his hand. "Ch, cute." He ripped the offending material out of his hand as the smoke cleared, revealing Youko Kurama. His shoulder was covered in blood, but it didn't seem to bother him. He stood with his legs spread apart and his arms crossed over his chest, and he wore an arrogant smirk on his face.

"It's a good thing I came out right then," he murmured. "Suichi would not have been able to survive that." Kurama fixed his gaze on Karasu and frowned He did _not_ like the look his opponent was giving him. No one was allowed to look at the legendary Youko Kurama unless the feeling was mutual. And Kurama was absolutely certain that he did not those types of feelings for Karasu. Quite the opposite in fact. He racked his brain for a plant that would bring about a satisfying end to his infuriating opponent. …Ah yes. That would be most suitable. Let the hunter become the hunted.

Almost casually, Kurama evaded the creatures that served as bombs that moments before he could not see. He landed gracefully behind Karasu and ran his fingers through his long silver hair, pulling a seed from it.

* * *

_I can't save your life_

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting _

_I'm losing my mind _

_And you just stand there and stare _

_As my world divides

* * *

_

Karasu looked down at Kurama as he lay bleeding, dying, before him. There was no doubt that he was immensely satisfied with the outcome of the match. Karasu always got such a thrill destroying the beautiful things in life. Sure, it would have been nice to have a go with the fox outside the ring, away from the prying eyes of those low-class idiots, but Kurama's agonized screams made him completely forget about his preference. The outcome was the same anyway.

Kurama glared up at Karasu. He knew he was about to die, but he'd be damned if he was going down alone. Summoning his last bit of spirit energy, he lifted himself to his elbows, and a horde of bloodthirsty plants erupted from behind him.

* * *

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen _

_There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over _

_Soon I know you'll see _

_You're just like me _

_Don't scream anymore my love, _

'_Cause all I want is you

* * *

_

Kurama fumed silently as Yusuke helped him out of the ring. It was so unfair. How a dead man could win a fight was beyond him, but that was what the all-knowing committee had ruled. Kurama did _not _like being considered the first loss.

So caught up in his mental ramblings was he that he failed to watch where he was going and tumbled out of Yusuke's grip. Hiei darted forward and caught him just before he kissed the dirt.

"You're alright now, fox," he mumbled before he went out to face Bui.

* * *

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you _

_All I want is you

* * *

_

Hiei held Kurama as he trembled lightly. He had had another nightmare, this time telling Hiei everything upon awakening. The issue with Karasu had affected him deeply.

Hiei sighed and lightly stroked the kitsune's gorgeous red locks. "Kurama, listen to me." He gently lifted Kurama's chin so he was facing him. "Karasu's dead. _You _killed him. You have absolutely nothing to fear."

Kurama's eyes swam in tears and he knew he was being foolish. "Hiei!" he cried and threw his arms about the little youkai's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Hiei blinked in surprise, but kissed him lightly on his neck. "It's alright, Kurama." He kissed him again and silently helped him back to bed.

* * *

**Morals of the story: Sexual harrassment is not fun, and Karasu's mind is a scary place. **

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
